


I Know Who You Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Crit Role College!AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Most of VM is mentioned, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorky adoptive siblings talk about meeting their cousin's ex-boyfriend's friend group and how hot they are, some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the College AU! This one is shorter and mostly dialog, but I just love Zahra and Kash's relationship and had to do something.
> 
> Percy/Lillith is mentioned and if you want to know the brief version of what the relationship was, read my first fic in this series, "Bang Bang". 
> 
> If you want to hear something in particular in this verse, let me know here or on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland.

“Have you  _ seen _ that Grog guy? He could crush me with his thumb and forefinger.”

“I mean, he  _ is  _ a pro fighter, Kash.”

“He could qualify as a pro mountain, Z.”

Zahra laughed. “Lillith said they were nice and they are.”

“Which did she date? Percy?”

“Yeah, Percy. He’s a nice boy.”

“Mm.”

Zahra sipped her tea before smirking at Kashaw. “What about that girl with the red hair? What was her name? Keyleth?”

Kash frowned at her. “Vesh would be furious.”

“I know, I know…” She sighed and patted his arm. “Vesh is hardly ever here, and when she is she makes you miserable.”

“What do you want me to do? Cheat on her? I can’t break up with her, you know that. She won’t ever leave me alone.” Kash sighed and rubbed his face. “I need something stronger than tea.”

“I’ll get you a beer.” Zahra got up from her seat.

Kash watched her go, raising his eyebrow. “What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

He smirked a little. “You were talking a lot to that other girl, Vex. The one with the brother who appears out of nowhere.”

Zahra smirked back. “What are you insinuating?” She asked, feigning innocence.

“Oh cut the shit, I’ve lived with you for years.” Kash laughed.

Zahra grinned. “She’s pretty, don’t blame me.”

“I’m not, so why don’t  _ you  _ get with  _ her _ ? You don’t have a murderous girlfriend to use as an excuse.” He got up to join Zahra in the kitchen and took the beer she offered to him. 

“Excuse me, I will at least take her out to dinner, first.” Zahra said in mock defence. “But you do have to admit, they’re all kinda hot.”

Kash thought about it for a moment, taking a sip from his beer. “I guess...I mean, I go taco, not hot dog.”

“Is there a less weird way to say you’re straight?” Zahra asked with a sigh. “And besides, I’m not asking if you want to do it with them, I’m just saying they’re all attractive, which is weird.”

Kash stared at his sister, an eyebrow raised. “...Gimme something stronger, we’ll talk about this.”

~

Three glasses of the strongest alcohol they had later, and no one in that friend group was safe from the pair of siblings. 

“Would you rather fuck, Percy or Vax?” Zahra asked, a huge grin on her face.

“That’s a question…” Kash took another drink.

“Answer it, Kashew.”

“...I dunno!” 

“Come oooon! Tell meeee!”

“Uhh...Vax.” Kash replied, trying to make it seem like he already knew his answer as soon as the question was asked.

“Ooh so Scanlan wasn’t lying!”

“Fucking hell, he thought I was interested because I wanted to talk to him!”

“Why’d you wanna do that?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Fucks sake!” Kash rolled his eyes. “My turn.”

“Alright, alright, fine. Lay it on me.”

“Vex or Vax?”

“Oooh, good one. We’re talking one night stand, yeah, not a relationship?”

“Yup.”

“Alright...Hmm...this is a hard one.”

“Thought you liked Vex.”

“Well yeah, but I want more than to just fuck her, you know?”

“I feel you.”

Both siblings sighed deeply before finishing their glasses.

~

“Alright...Grog or Scanlan?”

“Oof, Grog!”

Kash giggled. “Scanlan is very charming, you know.”

“Yeah, but Grog’s damn big and has muscles.”

“Fair enough.”

“And you?”

“...You made a good case. Grog for me, too.”

“Mm, cheers.”

They both chuckled and clinked their glasses.


End file.
